The Mixital Adaptations: Volume Four
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Four more stories, based on stories originally published on the BBC Mixital website. These stories have been updated to fit in with stories previously published by me on . The stories are: Terror From The Deep (7th Doctor), Inside the Saucer (War Doctor), The Warning and Echoes of the Future (9th Doctor)!
1. Terror From The Deep

**Terror From The Deep**

**Featuring The Seventh Doctor and Ace**

**Adapted From A Proposed Doctor Who Newspaper Strip By Lee Sullivan, John Freeman And Mike Collins**

_Inside the TARDIS._

Ace looked at the Doctor curiously. He had been monitoring the controls for almost five minutes, which was odd for the Doctor, as he usually talked to her.  
"What's up, Professor?" Ace asked the Doctor, who looked at her almost immediately after she had asked the question.  
"Doctor, please, Ace!" The Doctor replied.  
"Yeah, sure Professor. What's the problem?"  
"The TARDIS has detected some strange energy readings from Earth - alien energy readings."  
"You mean there shouldn't be any aliens around?"  
"Obviously, Ace. Hang on, we're about to land close to where the readings are coming from."

In the dark corridor of the Channel Tunnel, a blue police box began to fade into view.  
Once it had fully materialised, the Doctor stepped out, carrying his trademark umbrella. In his seventh incarnation, he wore a beige bowler hat, a brown jacket, and a stripey yellow jumper, littered with red question marks.  
Ace, his companion, soon followed him, with her backpack, filled with her nitro-nine explosives.  
"Where are we then? Belgium, Mozambique, Dubai?" Ace asked the Doctor.  
"I think, Ace, we're between England and France."  
Ace looked around her, and immediately noticed a skeleton, lying near a wall, filled with cobwebs.  
"Doctor!"  
Ace wondered over to the body, soon followed by the Doctor.  
"It seems to me that this body has been here for some time." he deduced, sniffing.  
He frowned.  
"What is it, professor?"  
"Ace, I think I've seen something very similar to this before."

Suddenly, soldiers surround the Doctor and Ace, guns pointing at them.  
"Don't move! You have been arrested by GAIT." came a voice behind the soldiers.  
A man, with a bushy, brown moustache, emerged from the soldiers, and walked straight towards the Doctor and Ace.  
The Doctor turned round.  
"Who are you? And what is GAIT?" The Doctor demanded.  
The man answered immediately.  
"GAIT stands for Global Alien Intelligence Taskforce, and I am Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart."  
"Brigadier, how nice to see you." The Doctor said, smiling.  
"Well, I am glad to know that I have a fan, but who are you, and what are you doing here?"

While the confrontation was taking place, a golden ball, with a blue electronic eye, recorded everything.  
It sent the recording to a control room, near to where the Doctor had parked his TARDIS.  
The control room belonged to the Daleks, who were watching the recording as it was transmitted.  
_**"THE DOCTOR MAY KNOW OF OUR PLAN. WE MUST ACTIVATE THE SECOND PHASE: RELEASE THE GAS!" **_A Dalek blared.

As Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart marched onwards, the Doctor and Ace followed behind him, in front of soldiers pointing guns at them.  
"So, let me get this straight, Professor: the Brigadier's now our enemy, and the Daleks have unleashed some sort of virus thing as a test?" Ace asked the Doctor, looking confused.  
"Exactly, Ace. I've seen this virus before, you know. But, the strange thing is, I can't remember the exact details. I know it had something to do with "The Human Factor" and "The Dalek Factor", but apart from that, I can't remember anything to do with it." The Doctor replied.  
The Brigadier turned round.  
"Did you just say something about Daleks?" he asked the Doctor, the expression on his face reflecting the mood he was in: an angry one.  
"Yes, I did. Now, I won't tell you a thing about the Daleks unless you tell me what GAIT is, and who you are."  
"Well, I could ask you the same question."  
"Indeed. I am the Doctor, a time traveller, from the planet Gallifrey. I am about 455 years old, and this is Ace, my friend."  
The Brigadier frowned.  
"What, Brigadier? What's the problem?"  
"I remember you. From the Inferno disaster."  
"Oh," The Doctor said, realising who the Brigadier was," I see. May I just tell my friend Ace something?"  
The Doctor walked over to Ace.  
"Professor, who is he then?" Ace asked.  
"When I was exiled on Earth, a long time ago, I attempted to fix my broken TARDIS. But, it went wrong."  
"How?"  
"I was catapulted into another universe where everyone I knew was different. I attempted to stop a disaster in that universe, and failed. What I presume happened was that UNIT was destroyed, and a new organisation was created to prevent a repeat of that disaster."  
"And that organisation was GAIT."  
"Exactly."

And at that moment, green gas started to fill the tunnel, choking GAIT men to death.  
"Quick, Ace! Back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted, before running off, towards the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor held a Dalek probe that he had picked up as he ran.  
He sat on a chair, and "repaired" it.  
"Professor, what are you doing?" she wondered.  
"Ace, I'm "repairing" this probe, so then it can be used as a weapon against the Daleks. Because they shouldn't be in this universe."  
"Hang on, if we're in another universe, how come there was no big crash as we entered it?"  
"Later, Ace, later."  
The Doctor eventually stopped reordering wires and removing parts of the probe, and landed the TARDIS in the Dalek base.  
"Ace, wait here."  
The Doctor then stepped out, holding the probe.

Inside the Dalek base, the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, and was surrounded by Daleks.  
_**"DOCTOR, YOU WILL SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" **_A Dalek blared.  
"Oh really? Surrender? Is that all you have?"  
_**"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
And with that, he rolled the probe along the floor, until it reached a control console, where it exploded into flames.  
"Now, I must be off, as it may get very toasty in here. Goodbye!" The Doctor shouted, waving his hat, and entering the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS then left, before the Dalek base exploded.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood at the console, fiddling with the controls.  
"Doctor, can I make a request?" Ace wondered.  
"Are you sure? Be careful what you wish for." he warned, not looking up at her.  
"Can we go to Gallifrey? To see your home?"  
He frowned at her, gloom in his eyes.  
"On one condition."  
"What's that condition?"  
"You stick with me at all times."  
"Definitely."  
He smiled and set the co-ordinates for Gallifrey.

**THE END**


	2. Inside the Saucer

**Inside the Saucer**

**Featuring The War Doctor and Susan**

_Earth, 2174._

It had been ten years since me, my grandfather, Ian and Barbara had defeated the Daleks, and yet that achievement felt like it was so long ago. Ever since that day, I always wanted Grandfather to return, which made me amazed when he did: I occasionally saw many versions of him, one had long brown hair and dressed in very posh clothes, another carried an umbrella around with him, and another wore a very long scarf, and travelled around with a girl called Leela. I liked her. Grandfather returned another time since then, but in a different, more terrifying way.

I had just found a wreckage of a Dalek ship, and was planning to investigate it, with David and Alex. We had always been interested when the Daleks were involved, as that was why Grandfather left me behind all those years ago: to help rebuild Earth after the Dalek invasion.

We were just about to enter the wreckage, when I spotted the TARDIS, parked outside the old supermarket. I walked over to it, and felt the ancient ship. It looked more battered, as if the craft had been in a terrible war, constantly getting beaten.  
"Susan, aren't you coming?" David called to me.  
"I'll join you later. I'm just investigating something." I called back, before they entered the ship.

I then felt in my pockets for the TARDIS key, and, rather luckily, I had it on me. I then inserted it into the keyhole, and the door opened, revealing that the control room had changed since I had last seen it: it was whiter, with white rings on the walls, and orange coral structures. It was rather like an abstract painting, but a time machine. Then, behind me, someone stood, watching, as I walked around.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" the person growled, his voice old and raspy. I then turned round to face the person, who I presumed was Grandfather.  
"Grandfather?!" I asked him, knowing that he could only be my grandfather.  
He was an old man, with a thick spike of grey hair, a grey beard, and wore a brown leather jacket, with a reddish scarf around his neck. I could sense that he recognised me, due to the fact that he instantly smiled.  
"Susan?!"  
"Yes, Grandfather, it's me. Why is the TARDIS battered and bruised, and why are you battered and bruised?"  
Grandfather then paused, and stared at me.  
"Susan, don't call me Grandfather. I'm not who you perceive me to be."  
"Then who are you then?"  
"I'm just... a fighter. An old warrior, you might say. I'm not the Doctor any more. You don't need doctors in a war."  
I then looked at him, astonished, and then slapped him in the face. He frowned.  
"What was that for?"  
"Not being my Grandfather."  
I then stormed off, and walked down to the Dalek saucer wreck.

Inside the Dalek saucer, I noticed that there was a tall, glass chamber, containing a dark-suited figure, wearing a tall top hat. I touched the glass, which was cold, making my fingers tingle.  
"Susan? Susan, I'm sorry. D'you hear me: I'm sorry." Grandfather said to me, and I could feel the sincerity in his voice.  
"Okay Grandfather, I understand." I replied, before continuing, "What war did you fight in?"  
He paused, and I could feel that there was something bad he was about to tell me.  
"Susan, a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks has begun. Don't ask me how, and don't ask me why, because I don't know. All that matters is you know about the Time War."  
"A war between the Time Lords and the Daleks?"  
"Yes."  
"And you're fighting in this war?"  
"Exactly. And this Dalek saucer was one that fought in the Time War. I came here to rescue an important person: someone wearing..."  
"Do you mean the person in that chamber there?" I said, pointing to the chamber I had seen earlier.  
He smiled, took out a small metal stick, and zapped the chamber, making it open, and the person stepped out.  
"Right then, Susan, Imal, we need to get out of here before anyone notices that we've stolen a hostage. So, which way is the quickest way out?"  
"Hang on, what about David and Alex?"  
"Oh, I found them and took them to safety a while ago, so don't worry about them."  
"Thank you."

Once we were outside the Dalek saucer, Grandfather held up a small golden sphere, and hurled it at the ship. The ship then vanished with a purple flash, never to be seen again. I turned to Grandfather, and looked on, as he headed back to the TARDIS with Imal.  
"Grandfather, what did that golden sphere do?!" I shouted to him.  
"You don't need to worry about that: just get on back to your house, and read the newspaper or do something humans do. I've got a war to fight." he replied, before he entered the TARDIS with Imal, and left, leaving me looking at a flattened patch of grass where the TARDIS had been.

Now, I know what you're thinking, but this is not the end of the story. That was a few months ago, but something else happened, a few days ago, which was a miracle.

It was a Sunday morning, and I woke up, only to hear a tapping on the door. Putting my slippers on, I walked down the stairs (more stagger than walk) and opened the door, to see Grandfather, the one I had met when I had examined the saucer.  
"Grandfather?! What are you doing here? I thought you were fighting your war?" I cried, amazed that he had returned.  
"Susan, I've come to ask a favour."  
"What, Grandfather? Please tell me."  
He looked at me, annoyed. At first, I didn't know why, but then I remembered I had called him Grandfather, which he had said he didn't like.  
"Sorry." I immediately said, before he smiled.  
"I want you to assemble a team of people. You can include David and Alex in your little group, but I want you to assemble a team of people, that will protect Earth from threats like the Daleks."  
"Why? Surely you could..."  
"Susan, I can't be everywhere, and you've travelled with me. You have the perfect knowledge about alien life, I couldn't have chosen anyone else better."  
I then smiled at him, hugged him, before he waved goodbye and left in the TARDIS.  
I shut the door, knowing that whatever would come to Earth, I would be ready for it.

**THE END**


	3. The Warning

**The Warning**

**Featuring The Ninth Doctor and Grace Holloway**

_6th January, 2000._

Grace Holloway was on holiday at last. It had only been a few days since the mysterious Doctor she'd met had vanished, but she was glad that she declined the offer to travel with him in his strange TARDIS.  
As well as that, she could travel the world on her own path. She could see beauty, and hear wonder.  
However, for now, she was in India, because, well, a long story.

It had started a day after the Doctor had left, when she got back to her house after work.  
When Grace opened her front door, a piece of folded paper, that looked a lot like a tapestry, flew into her house. It had weird symbols on it, and after looking them up on the internet, she had been led to India.

After Grace had got off her tuc-tuc, that was convieniently close to where she needed to be, she began to walk down a narrow alleyway, and stopped, just outside an ancient looking door.  
She knocked on the door, and to her surprise, a man with a leather jacket and sweater emerged from the door.  
Bit unusual for a place like this, Grace thought.  
"Hello Grace, did you miss me?" the man asked, with a rough northern accent.  
"But, who are you? And how do you know my name?" Grace asked the strange man.  
"Let me put it to you this way; you last saw me on 1st January 2000. Well, in your case. I meet you again in the future."  
She looked annoyed.  
"Doctor, _what _are you doing in India?"  
"I was looking for a piece of parchment, with some odd-looking symbols on it."  
Grace pulled out the parchment she had found.  
"You mean like this?"  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Fantastic, oh fantastic!" He shouted, before running the opposite way to the way that Grace had come.  
"So much for a plane ticket. Thanks Doctor."  
And with that, Grace walked back the way she had came, got into a tuc-tuc, and got the first flight back to America.

Three months later, Grace sat in her house, watching TV. Outside, though, she could hear a harsh breeze outside her house, and she noticed a blue box outside her window. It was the Doctor.  
She rushed outside, and spotted the Doctor she had seen before.  
"What did you use the bit of parchment for?" she asked.  
"It was a warning, that fell through time. Well, it really was an alien hidden in the ink, created by the Daleks."  
"What are "Daleks"?"  
"You don't need to worry about that. But you're capable of handling anything that comes down from the skies. Grace Holloway: Defender Of America. You'll find it fantastic."  
He then left in the TARDIS, rustling the dead leaves on Grace's drive once more.

**THE END**


	4. Echoes of the Future

**Echoes of the Future**

**Featuring the Ninth Doctor**

Before, it was better. Life on Jespa used to be brilliant. The Jespans had the ability to control matter with pure thought, which made them a mighty force.  
However, that didn't make them mightier than the Daleks. The Time War had come to Jespa, and reduced it to dust and ruins.

The remaining inhabitants of Jespa lived in small villages made out of the ruined buildings. It was better than sleeping on dust and ash.  
But, a piece of Dalek technology became buried on Jespa: the Life-Burner. It had the ability to, if activated at a particular person, erase that person from existance, so that they could never been and never have been.  
In the wrong hands, that device could destroy the universe.

_Village AB2Z, Jespa, 1989._

Near to the food shop of the village stood a blue box. It had only materialised into view a few seconds ago, making its usual wheezing, groaning noise whilst it did so.  
The door of the box opened, and a young man, wearing a battered leather jacket stepped out. He looked around, unimpressed.  
"Bit smelly. And dusty. But I won't be here for long." he said to himself, with his Northern accent. He closed the door, and pulled out a small, blue cube. Twisting the edges, an electronic compass lit up on the screen, and the man began to follow where the compass pointed.

It lead him out of the village, and along one of the winding roads that linked each village together. Then, he was lead to the left, and eventually found himself standing near a giant metal dome. He walked up to it, and took out a pen-like device, which he activated, letting the end that was closest to the dome's door glow a bright blue.  
The door opened, and the man walked inside.

Inside the dome, the Doctor continued to follow the compass, until it eventually lead him to a dimly lit hall, with a meteor in the centre. The compass then began to bleep. He found the point in the hall when the compass bleeped the most, and began to dig, with his bare hands, a hole into the ash floor.

Five minutes later, when the hole was 6 feet deep, the Doctor picked up the Life-Burner, filled the hole, and left the hall.

Outside the dome, the Doctor found himself at gunpoint, by people on hoverbikes.  
"Aah, erm... have you by any chance heard of a planet called Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yes, we have. Gallifrey are the ones who will start the Time War." the man stood opposite the Doctor replied.  
"Will start? But this planet was ruined in the Time War. How can there be a war that will be and has been?"  
"There is a time delay field in Jespa's constellation. The further you go, the slower time runs. We already know of the Time War, as it has been for us."  
"So, what year is this?"  
"This is the Earth year of 1989."  
The Doctor then frowned, took out his sonic screwdriver, and activated it at the guns pointed at him. He then pulled a soldier off of a bike, and rode it back to the TARDIS, avoiding laser bows shot by the soldiers.

The Doctor then eventually reached the TARDIS, and, after closing the door behind him as he entered, the TARDIS then left, leaving a square of ash behind.

_Inside the TARDIS._

The Doctor held the Life-Burner in his hand, satisified that he had rescued it from falling into the hands of evil.  
But, he couldn't escape the fact that he needed someone. Someone to laugh with, talk to, explore the universe with.  
No, he thought to himself, I won't. I made a promise to travel alone, and I'm keeping it.  
"You won't though, and I know that better than anyone." came a voice. A man wearing a brown pinstripe suit had suddenly appeared.  
"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.  
The man smiled.  
"You know who I am." he replied, before vanishing.  
The Doctor sighed, before a flashing red light appeared on the TARDIS' monitor. Alien life had been detected in London, Earth, 2005, on the 26th March.  
Well, the Doctor thought, how fantastic is that?

**THE END**


End file.
